Custom BIONICLE Wiki talk:Voting Center
Here you can vote on aspects of the wiki you think are worthy of being featured on the Main Page. An archive of previously featured content is available here. Featured Article *The World of An Endless Ocean #Probably the longest and most detailed history/guide to a AU on this wiki. Bragbragbragbragbrag. BeastlyIrritatingContent (talk) 00:19, February 16, 2015 (UTC)BionicleChicken # # #—[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 00:20, March 1, 2015 (UTC) #This is a pretty good read. --Echo 1: High Resolution, 16:04, March 6, 2015 (UTC) #Reads more like astory than an article. I can appreciate that. Zany - Seriously, I left the piece RIGHT THERE. (talk) 23:07, March 15, 2015 (UTC) # *Grimlox #This is one of the most unique characters I've seen on CBW so far, and the article itself is also pretty interesting. -I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 01:20, March 1, 2015 (UTC) #-- 22:26, March 6, 2015 (UTC) #Electric Yeti (talk) 23:57, March 12, 2015 (UTC) # Featured Image *Dazix Comic Cover #I entered this for a contest, but it never got resolved, so I'm puttin' it here. Darkblade9 (Talk) 23:08, February 15, 2015 (UTC) #Definitely! #Uh-huh. T'o'a'T'u's'k''' 23:29, February 15, 2015 (UTC) #--Echo 1: High Resolution, 16:04, March 6, 2015 (UTC) # #Let's cause some havoc with a tie. :P *KDPhoto.jpg #Too little too late, Lava-Town BeastlyIrritatingContent (talk) 23:56, February 15, 2015 (UTC)BionicleChicken #When this inevitably wins, Rando gets to write the spotlight. # #-- 22:27, March 6, 2015 (UTC) # Electric Yeti (talk) 23:57, March 12, 2015 (UTC) # Gritty, realistic. Nice. Zany - Seriously, I left the piece RIGHT THERE. (talk) 23:06, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Featured Story *New #Might as well give it a shot. #Excellent! #This. Is. AMAZING. #An excellent start to fan fiction for BIONICLE's return '''Darkblade9 (Talk) 00:40, February 16, 2015 (UTC) #BIONICLE's return starts with some fireworks! -I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 07:17, February 16, 2015 (UTC) # #Considering so little of the 2015 story has been revealed, making a fanon story on it, and a great oen like this, deserves some admiration. #—[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 00:20, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Featured Creation *Jeruu #I don't know if this is worthy, but I thought I might as well give it a go. #It's a solid build. #Best Matoran build I've seen in a long time. #'Darkblade9 (Talk)' 00:41, February 16, 2015 (UTC) #Better than My first custom Matoran. #—[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 00:20, March 1, 2015 (UTC) #--Echo 1: High Resolution, 16:04, March 6, 2015 (UTC #Reminds me of Ids' Matoran MOCs. Probably because of the build. -I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 00:06, March 13, 2015 (UTC) #For some reason the Invader hasn't spoken on this one yet :/ Featured Trivia *Fore some reason, nobody wanted 2015 Tahu, exept fore the duke... # My first attempt too, and, if I'm the only guy that wanted Tahu, what does that make me? *During the photography sessions for Patriots and Elegy, Vorred recorded two only a few seconds long live-action films featuring main characters of his comic series. Only the second got a name (The Amazing Adventures of Merall) and both have yet to be released. #Those are totally serious and 100% canon. -- 22:32, March 6, 2015 (UTC) #''The Amazing Adventures of Merall''. That video was fabulous. #Greatness. # # Featured Quote # #Hahahaha Darkblade9 (Talk) 00:42, February 16, 2015 (UTC) #----Stormfork 19:17, March 3, 2015 (UTC) #Zany - Seriously, I left the piece RIGHT THERE. (talk) 23:07, March 15, 2015 (UTC) # #Probably won't win. # #the more times I read it, the more I like it. #—[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 00:20, March 1, 2015 (UTC) #Maybe it will. --Echo 1: High Resolution, 16:04, March 6, 2015 (UTC) #FTW *This is in Chapter 2 or "The Beginning of the End" if you want to know more about it. But isn't it good? Featured User * #An active member of the community. When he's not filling our heads with his vast knowledge of comics then he's either working on his comic series or spewing out witty remarks. --[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 13:25, February 16, 2015 (UTC) #That comic looks great, I agree with Rando. #So many comics, so many drawings, so many witty remarks... #Sure, we've had our disputes, but he's a great guy who does great work! #Witty remarks, can rival Logan at drawing, comics guy...what's not to like? -I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 22:00, February 17, 2015 (UTC) # #--Echo 1: High Resolution, 16:04, March 6, 2015 (UTC) #http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']] http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 23:26, March 6, 2015 (UTC) # # Comments Comments here.